


Искусство религиоведения

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Кора на дух не переносит религиоведение.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Peter Hale





	Искусство религиоведения

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 в рамках 1 дня AU Сhallenge 2017 — задание «препод/студент»;  
> 2) Автор не имеет никакого желания оскорбить верующих любой религии.

Кора на дух не переносит религиоведение. Всё остальное на учёбе её более чем устраивает, она в какой-то мере даже влюблена в юриспруденцию и изучает её с огромным рвением. Несмотря на постоянное подначивание Лоры, Кора надеется, что в будущем сможет стать приличным специалистом в этой области. Если, конечно, не вылетит из колледжа раньше, чем успеет сказать слово «адвокатура».

Нахмурившись, она крепче сжимает ремешок сумки и переступает порог аудитории. Лидия машет ей рукой с привычной второй парты возле окна, но чтобы добраться до своего места, Коре нужно пройти мимо преподавателя. Мимо преподавателя, которого она ненавидит всеми фибрами своей души, равно как и его предмет. Мимо преподавателя, который, вопреки любой логике, заставляет её колени подкашиваться. Мимо преподавателя, которого, поиздевавшись, ей подсунула судьба.

— Мисс Хейл, я рад, что вы почтили нас своим вниманием, — елейный голосок Питера заставляет каждую клеточку тела дрожать от непонятной ярости, и Кора делает глубокий вдох, чтобы не нагрубить в ответ. — Думаю, вам следует занять своё место.

Ограничиваясь коротким кивком головы, Кора устремляется к нужной парте, даже не глядя в сторону кафедры, на которой — она не знает, она чувствует — во все тридцать два улыбается Питер. Дал же бог родственничка и, будто этого было мало, ещё и сделал его преподавателем в её колледже. Скинув сумку на стол, Кора с облегчением приземляется возле Лидии и, в конце концов, поднимает взгляд на Питера.

Его улыбке могут позавидовать голливудские звёзды — ровные белоснежные зубы, практически всегда обнажённые в хищном оскале, так и намекают на то, что не стоит играть с огнём, дерзить, пытаться высказывать своё мнение. Питер Хейл — её родной дядя, её преподаватель и её проклятие одновременно. Отмечая слишком пристальный взгляд Коры, он поворачивается в её сторону, и Кора поспешно утыкается в конспект, который — как она замечает только через пару минут — открыт вверх тормашками.

Питер увлечённо рассказывает о течениях буддизма, постоянно подчёркивая важность вклада этой религии в развитие человечества в целом, а Кора, черкая на бумаге лишь отдельные фразы, которые не особо откладываются в её голове, думает о том, как бы поскорее сбежать из аудитории по окончании пары. Время тянется, будто густой мёд, пачкая её, заставляя захлебываться в липкой субстанции, накрывает с головой и прячет в себе. Следи не следи за минутной стрелкой наручных часов, а она всё равно, будто нарочно, двигается слишком, слишком медленно. Занятия у Питера — личное наказание Коры, и они оба об этом хорошо знают.

До окончания пары остаётся каких-то пятнадцать минут, когда Питер, смилостивившись, решает отпустить студентов на перерыв пораньше. Домашнее задание для всех одинаково, но некоторые индивидуальные вопросы для рассмотрения Питер раздаёт тоже. Их получают Грэгсон, Рид, Коулсон и Грин. Пятый листок, что всё ещё зажат в пальцах Питера, достанется ей — Кора уверена.

— Мисс Хейл, задержитесь, пожалуйста, я хочу обсудить с вами ваши опоздания.

Тон Питера не терпит возражений, а Кора, до последнего надеявшаяся на удачу, чуть слышно клацает зубами от досады. Сочувственно потрепав Кору по плечу, Лидия берёт сумку и выплывает из аудитории последней, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Кора медлит секунд десять, сверля столешницу взглядом, а после гордо вскидывает подбородок. Питер сидит на преподавательском столе, издевательски ухмыляясь и скрестив руки на груди.

— Кора, может, объяснишь, что происходит?

А у неё внутри бушует ураган, угрожая уничтожить всё на своём пути. Кроме, разумеется, Питера Хейла — он стена, он нерушимое, он её константа, будь он трижды проклят всеми своими богами, о которых постоянно вещает.

— Всё в порядке, — выдавливает она через силу. — Ты хотел поговорить.

— Хотел, — Питер выгибает бровь и изящно соскакивает со стола. Его шаги легки и размеренны, и каждый удар её сердца абсолютно синхронизирован со стуком подбитых каблуков о паркет. Когда Питер нависает над ней, опуская на парту лист с индивидуальным заданием, Кора максимально напряжена, только тронь и взорвётся. А он же не касается её даже манжетами рубашки, лишь стоит рядом, внимательно всматривается в лицо, выискивает любые малейшие изменения… На какое-то мгновение ей даже кажется, что он сочувствует. Пока до неё не долетает следующая фраза:

— К понедельнику приготовишь выступление о том, порицались ли инцестуальные связи в буддизме.

От хриплых ноток в голосе Питера по спине разбегаются мурашки. Он настолько близко к Коре, что она ощущает его дыхание у виска. Невольно зажмурившись, она облизывает пересохшие губы и бормочет:

— Как скажешь.

Питер едва слышно смеётся, всё ещё скользя по грани, заставляя её раскрыться, вытащить саму себя из ракушки. Он аккуратно заправляет выбившуюся прядь из её прически за ухо, а после скользит чуть шершавой подушечкой по щеке. Кора вздрагивает и пытается отодвинуться.

— Не нужно, Питер…

— Тогда останови меня, — шепчет он. — Скажи, что тебе это не нужно, скажи, что ты не хочешь.

Грудь Коры вздымается всё быстрее и быстрее, а сердце скачет словно бешеное. Питер абсолютно точно знает, куда бить и на какие рычаги управления её подсознанием стоит нажимать. Прикусив щёку изнутри, Кора всё-таки переводит на него взгляд и, в который раз прокляв эти пронзительные серые, будто утренняя мгла, глаза, чеканит:

— Дерек оторвёт тебе голову.

Кривая улыбка тут же озаряет его лицо.

— А ты что, побежишь жаловаться старшему брату?

Кора давит тяжёлый вздох и, прикрыв глаза, тянется за поцелуем.

Им обоим хорошо известно, что ответ на вопрос Питера будет отрицательным хотя бы потому, что является таковым последние полтора года.

Кора ненавидит Питера, потому что это отрицание она сделала собственной религией, а его самого — божеством, от которого нет спасения. Ей хочется укусить, ударить, сделать больно, но когда губы Питера нежно касаются её шеи, всё, кроме всепоглощающего желания, становится неважным.

Пожалуй, она побудет религиозным фанатиком ещё немного.


End file.
